The invention generally relates to a front derailleur for a bicycle, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of an electrical actuation unit of an electric front derailleur.
A derailleur mounting bracket is often welded or otherwise fixed to the seat tube of the bicycle frame to support a front derailleur. A drawback of the derailleur mounting bracket is that it does not allow for variation in the size difference between different front sprockets; thus, different front derailleurs may be necessary to accommodate different sprockets.